Dos inmortales
by Alexx Cruz
Summary: Historia original: doingyourmom y Coyote Smith La historia desde el punto de vista de Kenny. Contiene limones (lime o como se escriba esa madre) y lenguaje obsceno. "Fue escrito con mucha ayuda de Coyote Smith" ¡En verdad, muchas gracias!


**South Park no me pertenece, eso es mas que obvio.  
><strong>**Pero tampoco la historia es de mi propiedad.  
><strong>_**Pertenece a Coyote Smith, aun que el la tradujo, me permitió nada mas escribirla asi que creditos a : doingyourmom y al buen Coyote. Que tambien se dedico a ayudarme un poco con el escrito, espero les guste. Contiene Lime o como se escriba. y no, no son limones joder.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dos inmortales.<br>**_Narra Kenny. _

Otro día común, me dirijo a casa, no me fijaba mucho en mis alrededores pero entonces lo escuche claramente: un grito que erizo mi piel y la note, la hermosa Bárbara Stevens siendo retenida contra su voluntad por dos hombres.

-Hey niña, ¿Estás lista para morir?-Hablo uno de ellos, intente procesar lo que ocurría y con esa simple frase entendí a la perfección que no era nada bueno.  
>-No por favor no me hagas daño, por favor, no quiero volver a morir- ¿Volver a morir? Después preguntaría por eso, mis piernas apenas reaccionan para poder correr a intentar salvarla, pero entonces lo escuche, un claro disparo que perforo mis oídos, para observar el color rojo descender y manchar todo a su paso.<br>-¿Bebe? No…no…¡No!- Tome el cuerpo de esa hermosa chica entre lagrimas que resbalaban de mis ojos, ¿Qué carajos paso?  
>Los hombres se escaparon, pero debía intentar salvarla…<p>

Aun que de nada sirvió mis intentos...  
>-Mierda, ¿Qué pensarán sus padres? ¿Qué debo hacer?- Me dije aun llorando abrazando el cuerpo tratando de aun conservar ese calor restante.<br>Decidí llamar a la policía, me sonaba como lo mas lógico en ese instante.  
>-Hola- escuche esa respuesta después de unos segundos .<br>- Me gustaría informar sobre un asesinato- trate de decir calmadamente, cosa que no funciono pues aún estaba llorando y mi cuerpo temblaba como si fuera Tweek, es que joder.  
>Una cosa era morir y otra era ver morir a alguien.<br>-¿QUÉ? Quien falleció, chico?- Escuche el grito del otro lado, mientras trataba de controlarme.  
>-Barbara Stevens- Respondí casi de inmediato aun temblando y sintiendo como su sangre manchaba mi ropa mientras mis lagrimas caían, juro que sentir su cuerpo frió a sido de las peores sensaciones que e tenido en mi vida.<br>Para cuando me di cuenta una ambulancia junto a una patrulla llegaron, conteste preguntas algo intranquilo para después marcharme a mi hogar.  
>Al día siguiente, todos estaban en shock al enterarse de la muerte de Bebe.<br>En la escuela, Wendy Testaburger lloraba fuertemente, mientras Stan la consolaba.  
>-¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿Por qué la mataron? Voy a matar a los malditos bastardos que le hicieron eso a ella ¡Waaaaaa!- Gritaba con fuerza perforando mis oídos con su llanto clavando en mi una nueva sensación…tal vez culpa.<br>Si yo hubiera corrido mas rápido…la hubiera salvado, después de todo, yo puedo volver al otro dia.  
>Ella no…<p>

-¡Oh! Wendy, lamento tanto lo de bebe, pero eres fuerte y podrás superar esto.  
>Además siempre estaré aquí para ti- Animaba Stan a su novia, yo solo podía escuchar, sentía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto.<br>-Oye Wendy, yo también lamento lo de bebe, esto es una verdadera mierda- Hablo Kyle con el sentimiento en su boca y sin poder mirar a Wendy de la tristeza, carajo, juro que seré yo quien llore ahora.  
>-Ella era mi mejor amiga, voy a extrañarla mucho- dijo Wendy con la tristeza grabada en su voz<br>-Creo que el funeral será hoy después de la escuela y todos iran…- Comento Stan, fue cuando sentí todo en mi estomago revolverse, lo repito…una cosa es morir y otra es ver morir a alguien y pasar a convivir con el dolor de los demas.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal, perras? Bueno hay una puta menos YA QUE BEBE MURIÓ- Entro Cartman dejando ese comentario y riendo como loco seguido de esas palabras, maldito gordo.  
>Creo que fue por eso que todos nos enojamos con el, ya nadie trato de detener la paliza que le dio Wendy.<p>

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡RETIRA ESO, RETIRA ESO AHORA! ¡ELLA ERA MI MEJOR AMIGA! ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A NO RESPETAR SU MEMORIA!?- gritaba Wendy, creo que fueron 15 minutos en el que todos observamos esa escena.  
>-Cálmate Wendy. Esto no va a traerla de vuelta- Por fin, Stan se apiado del culón e intento calmar a su novia.<br>-Lo siento Stan, es tan difícil-. Susurro la pelinegra con pesar, para que mi amigo la abrazara y volviera a llorar, tenia que irme pronto o si no, cumpliría mi juramento y me quebrantaría.

Había mucha gente en el pasillo, yo no podía pensar con claridad entre el llanto que perforaba mis oídos una y otra vez, pero no podia distraerme, no importaba a donde fuera siempre me encontraba a algún amigo de bebe llorando.  
>Wendy estaba en manos de Stan, por lo que no me preocupe ni un instante por ella, pero si me sentí del asco por el resto.<br>¿Por qué ella estaba en esa situación? ¿Por qué no yo? ¡Carajo! Yo podía volver al otro dia, a lo mucho la otra semana ¿Por qué ella?

Decidí asistir a clases, tal vez asi podría distraerme pero fue un error, toda la clase fue de bebe esto, bebe aquello, al final asistí al funeral, con mis sentimientos en el piso y las ganas de llorar aun presentes, ver a sus padres, devastados y escuchar el llanto de la madre a sido lo peor para mi, su padre por otro lado, no lloraba, tenia que ser fuerte pero, carajo, señor, llore o me volveré loco y la culpa me carcomerá.  
>Por si fuera poco, escuchar a sus amigas y a todos mis compañeros quejarse de lo injusto que es dios por llevársela de esa manera, no me podía hacer sentir mejor, creo que todo se puso mal en mi mente en cierto punto del dia.<p>

Después de eso, todo me daba vueltas, me marche directo a mi habitación al llegar a casa sin dirigir palabras.  
>-¿Por que ella murió, y no yo?- me pregunte de nuevo, para comenzar a llorar ocultando mi rostro en mis manos, dios, solo podía llorar todo lo que e tenido guardado en mi pecho.<br>-Kenny, ¿Estás bien?- esa voz, pertenecía a Karen, ¡oh! Debí a ver llorado muy fuerte, su tono preocupado me torturaba ahora

-Si todo está bien- respondí, después de abrir la puerta y sonreírle, pero su mirada desconfiada que me examinaba recorría cada milímetro de mi cara,  
>-No, no estás bien Kenny, algo está mal.- respondió, ¿Cuándo se volvió tan perspicaz?<br>Suspire y de nuevo volví a llorar mientras trataba de hablar  
>–Tienes razón, vi morir a una persona y no pude evitarlo, me duele,- puse una pausa para tomar aire y buscar palabras correctas para explicarlo pero no era posible –Tanto es mi dolor que no se ni como decírtelo…-<br>-No es tu culpa la muerte de Barbara Stevens, sino que fue del hombre que la mató, no debes sentirte asi, Kenny- me animaba Karen, tratado de comprender lo que sentía, le sonreí.  
>-Supongo que no, gracias por mejorar mis ánimos, Karen- Conteste limpiando mis lagrimas.<p>

-De nada, buenas noches, Kenny. Será mejor que yo vuelva a la cama.- se despidió y le di un beso en la frente seguido de un abrazo.  
>Tenia razón, era hora de dormir .<p>

Al siguiente dia me levante, no soñé nada en realidad, pero eso no importa mucho, me arregle para ir a la escuela y fue cuando vi algo sorprendente.

Wendy sonriendo y hablando con Millie, hombre.

Ella supero la muerte de bebe muy rápido, carajo.

A los pocos minutos encontré a Stan  
>-Hola amigo, ¿Qué esta sucediendo? –Pregunte sorprendido aun, esperando encontrar una respuesta al comportamiento extraño de Wendy.<br>-No pasa nada, acabé de terminar de hablar con Wendy hace un momento, tendremos una cita después- Me respondió con su sonrisa y entusiasmo de siempre  
>-Ella está llevando la muerte de Bebe muy bien- Dije, tratando de animarme un poco.<br>Fue cuando vi la cara del azabache palidecer, como si no supiera lo que estaba diciendo o tratara de comprender algo que dije en otro idioma.  
>-¿¡BEBE MURIÓ!?, ¡¿Cuando pasó eso!?- Grito y todos nos vieron por instinto, ahora era yo el confundido.<br>-¡Carajo! ¿No te acuerdas? Ella recibió un disparo en la cabeza, su funeral fue ayer.- Respondí con pesar, no era agradable recordar esas cosas.  
>-No hubo funeral ayer, ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- muy bien, ahora si estaba confundido ¿Era broma esto o que?<br>-¿Que?¡ Pero eso pasó!.- trate de afirmar y entonces la vi, palidecí de inmediato.  
>No era posible eso, mis ojos me engañaban, era mentira.<p>

Barbara Stevens a pasado caminando frente a nosotros dos, saludándonos coquetamente.

¿¡Qué carajos!?  
>-Mira, Kenny, ella no murió, ella está bien, alguien debe de haberte jugado una broma de mal gusto.- Señalo Stan mientras se tomaba el puente de la nariz con algo de molestia…<br>ok, ahora si corría peligro de que mi cordura se fuera al caño, ¿Que demonios?  
>Ella estaba bien muerta ayer. ¿Como ella está viva ahora?<br>¿Cómo puede hablar con Wendy, como si nada hubiera sucedido.?  
>Tengo que averiguar lo que está pasando.<br>Tengo que encontrar la respuesta de por que esta viva.

La observe todo el dia, tratando de encontrar una respuesta, hasta que encontré una posible solución.  
>Tenia que confirmarlo y justo la oportunidad apareció, cuando bebe pidió permiso para ir al baño.<p>

-Sr. Garrison, ¿puedo ser dispensado unos minutos?- pedí tratando de ser amable.  
>-Por supuesto que sí, seguro que vas a masturbarse y no queremos ser testigos de ese acto- Escuche las risas de todos, pero no me enfade, es mas, con tono burlón respondí.<br>-No, señor, eso es en el almuerzo, ahora mismo necesito hacer otra cosa.-

-Como siempre, solo admite que adelantaste tu horario de masturbación y lárgate, pobre de mierda- Entonces todo el mundo se echó a reír, con la excepción de Wendy Kyle porque odian Cartman.

Salí de la clase para buscar a Bebe, la encontré rápidamente caminando desde el baño  
>-Hey Bebe, ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?- le sonreí guiñándole un ojo, ella me miro<br>-Claro Kenny, la clase me aburre de todos modos- accedió con facilidad, eso me ponía todo en charola de plata.

-Bueno, vamos a un lugar privado.- comencé a caminar con ella siguiéndome no escuche lo que decía, no me fiaba de ella, cuando llegamos a una parte donde nadie podia escucharnos la acorrale

-Está bien, no sé quién eres, pero NO ERES BEBE, ERES UNA IMPOSTORA.- Grite tratando de sonar creíble, aun que eso ni yo me lo creía pero era lo único que se me ocurrió mientras la observaba en clases.

-Mira Kenny, no sé de qué estás hablando- Contesto mientras se revolvía nerviosa.  
>-Oh, perra, tu sabes bien de qué coño estoy hablando, ya que LA REAL BEBE MURÓ HACE DOS DÍAS, usted es una impostora que se hace pasar por esa maravillosa mujer- Conteste molesto, recordar eso ya no me provocaba culpa pero si algo de asco.<p>

Ella se rio, como si se burlara de mi y hablo:  
>-Bueno Kenny, ¿alguna vez pensaste que tal vez hay alguien como tú?- comento con un tono burlón, ¿Alguien como yo? ¿Qué carajo?<p>

-¿Qué quiere decir que alguien como yo?- Fui directo a la pregunta del millón, esto me desesperaba un poco…  
>-Oh, seamos realistas Kenny, tu ya as experimentado la muerte cientos de veces pero siempre puedes volver a la vida una y otra vez- comento con su tono irónico y yo palidecí mientras retrocedía<p>

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- La única pregunta que ahora salía de mis labios mientras trataba de comprender todo.

-Es porque tengo la misma maldición, yo no he muerto tantas veces como tu, pero ya van dos veces, una vez durante la invasión zombi, y la otra hace dos días.- Respondió con simpleza, es que, carajo, es lo mas típico, encontrar a otro inmortal y explicar las cosas como si se tratase mas bien de 1 + 1 = 2

-¿Lo que tratas de decirme es que eres inmortal?- Por fin respondí  
>–Si, asi es Kenny- ¿Qué carajos? Me cuesta procesar esta puta información.<p>

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Es que, ¡Oh por dios!, pensé que era el único- No me detuve al hablar, quería azotarme contra la pared, es que…¿Otra inmortal? ¿Qué le sucede a este pueblito de mierda? Solo falta que me digan que esto es solo un maldito Fanfic y que muchas personas lo están viendo…  
>Si es así, me daré un tiro en la cabeza y saltare por la ventana.<p>

-Pues, no lo eres- Me afirmo bebe, con una sonrisa algo malévola en su rostro  
>-Mira, yo no tengo la mas mínima idea de como puedo regresar al otro día…pero tu, por pura casualidad…¿Lo sabes? – Cuestione con algo de timidez, tal vez tendría una pista de mi propia inmortalidad, tal vez no.<p>

-Sí, por supuesto que lo sé, comenzó hace tiempo, ¿Recuerdas cuando la invasión zombi de South Park sucedió? De hecho creo que tú, el Chef, Clyde y Wendy eran zombis.- Comenzó con su respuesta, la escuche y después asentí con algo de entusiasmo

-Sí, yo era un zombi- le afirme -estoy contento de que me mataron, antes de que matasen a Wendy, ya que ella no podría haber vuelto- conteste orgulloso de eso.

-Sí, pero fui asesinada por Clyde cuando me ahogaba en la atracción de coger las manzanas- me contesto con algo de pena.-Después de que me mató, llegué a la otra vida, para ser mas exacto al infierno, que me resulta muy bonito.  
>En ese lugar tengo una casa que tiene mucho espacio, pero de vuelta al punto, cuando llegué allí Satán me revivió, pero a su vez hizo una maldición para que volviese casi tan pronto muriese, él decidió que mi serie de muertes no daría inicio por un tiempo, para me pudiera preparar para eso, sin embargo, ahora estoy empezando a morir, así que voy a ser como tú, muriendo una y otra vez – Relato con simpleza, tanta calma en sus palabras, como si me juagara una broma.<p>

-¡Wow! Eso es una mierda, pero ¿Por qué Satanás te concedió ese poder?- aun no entendía eso, Satán es un idiota pero no para tanto.

-Creo que de esa manera, yo podría mantenerlo informado sobre su hijo, Damien, que vive aquí en la Tierra, después de eso, la maldición no será cancelada, así que, tendría que ir en una búsqueda para conseguir cancelarla pero no quiero molestarme con eso – Me contesto con tanta simpleza, dejando resonar su flojera en las ultimas palabras, me rei por lo bajo ante eso.

-¡Carajo! Eso es muy loco. Así que…¿¡Ahora existe una persona que sabe cuando yo muero!?- por fin comprendí eso, me asombre y creo que ella lo noto.

-Sí, básicamente también podre recordar tus muertes y tu recordaras las mias.- Me sonrio con amabilidad y después se estiro un poco. – Me marcho al aula, no quiero ir pero necesito la información para hacer el estúpido proyecto ¿bienes? – Me pregunto comenzando a caminar.

-um…está bien.- respondí después de meditarlo un momento –Supongo que ser buen estudiante no me matara de nuevo…- bromee alcanzando su paso aun que en nuestro rostro se notaba el aburrimiento de esa clase.

El resto del dia fue una cosa normal, bebe y yo hablábamos de repente y todos nos miraban extraño.  
>Pero ya saben, los típicos días de en la escuela south park, es decir, clases aburridas, bromas racistas, Cartaman peleando con Kyle, Stan y Wendy haciendo el amor como conejos en la parte trasera…ok, lo ultimo no fue muy normal, pero no me pregunten como lo se, aun intento suprimir la maldita escena, donde stan la tocaba sin lujuria y ella solo gemía su nombre una y otra vez.<br>Para después entrar en ella con delicadeza y comenzar a mover ambos sus caderas sin ningún deseo maligno.  
>-Stan…- escucharla y después escuchar como ambos gritan mi nombre mientras yo estaba ahí parado estático, viendo la escena…<br>-Lo lamento no dire nada!- gritar eso y salir corriendo, es decir, soy un pervertido y lo se, pero es mi mejor amigo y su novia.  
>No quería verlos teniendo sexo para después morir cayendo de las escaleras por culpa de esa escena y a ver corrido tan rápido sin ver donde cojones pisaba.<p>

Al día siguiente, un gran juego de quemado se anunció, me convencieron de inscribirme en este, la fila era gigante pero no importaba, algunos solo estaban para hacer bulto.

-Yo no voy a inscribirme para Educación Física, ni voy a participar en un juego de quemados, eso es para maricas- Proclamo el gordo, quiero decir…el fuertecito a los cuatro vientos.  
>-Por supuesto que no, culón grasoso. Tienes miedo de conseguir otro ojo negro por parte de Wendy como en esa ocasión o de que seas golpeado como la ultima vez.- Iniciaron de nuevo otra pelea, mientras yo recordaba la ultima vez que tuvimos un juego de quemados, aun que termine muerto fue entretenido…creo, no recuerdo mucho.<p>

-¡Hey, silencio, judio, hijo de puta, maricón! De todos modos, ¿¡Por qué ella me golpeó el otro día!?.- Por fin cuestiono, preste atención a partir de ese punto a esa charla.  
>-Tu sabes que yo no me recuerdo, tal vez te la dio por idiota y ya- respondió con esa nueva duda en la cabeza -De cualquier manera culo gordo, ¿por qué no te inscribes en el torneo? Eres tan marica que de seguro tenia razón y eres todo un cobarde- seguía hablando mi amigo, para hacer enojar a Cartman<br>-No soy ningún marica cobarde, Judio sucio…ya voy a inscribirme y veras que yo te ganare -

Después de eso, solo discutían y discutían, no pararon en todo el rato que teníamos que esperar para inscribirnos, cuando fue nuestro turno comenzó su pelea de quien se inscribía primero, ya después me frustre y me fui a registrar a otro lado.  
>Para notar a la hermosa de bebe junto a mi<br>-Oye, ¿Estás listas para obtener una patada en el culo?- La llame en forma bromista, y ella solo se rio un poco.  
>-De ninguna manera, si te metes en mi camino, morirás de nuevo, cabrón- Me amenazo de la misma manera en la cual yo bromeaba.<br>-¡oh! ¿Eso es un desafío, bebe? –trate de sonar indignado pero no podía por mi pequeña risa que se escapo de mi boca.  
>-Sí, es mejor que creas eso- me sonrió -Te veré en el campo de batalla.- se despidió de mi con su mano, para alcanzar a sus amigas que ya la habían dejado algo atrás<br>-Por supuesto que estar ahí, preciosa.- Grite con una sonrisa competitiva.

Después de un rato y de cambiarnos por ropa mas cómoda para jugar, este torneo inicio.  
>sin equipos, todos contra todos.<br>La ultima persona que quedara de pie ganaba..

El juego tenía como participantes a:  
>Wendy, Kyle, Stan, Butters, Craig, Cartman, Red, Heidi, Clyde, Kevin, Esther, Token, Damien, obviamente también bebe y yo jugábamos,<br>Todos estaban lanzando pelota, primero Craig bateó Esther, derribándola.

-Esto esta chupado, Voy a ganar- Proclamaba el azabache entre risas, pero su diversión no duro mucho ya que Stan golpeó Craig en la cabeza, y este proclamo  
>-Estás fuera, hijo de puta!- Craig mostró el dedo medio a Stan y se fue.<br>Damien golpeó a Kevin y a Red, eliminándolos; Clyde golpeó a Token dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Yo soy el principal, yo soy uno de los últimos, sere el vencedor!- escuche gritar a Clyde pero fue cuando mi objetivo se puso delante de él y lo golpeó con su pelota.  
>-¡Hija de Puta!- bramo Clyde mientras lloraba un poco.<p>

Vi como Kyle buscaba al gordo, pero estaba tan distraído que no pude evitar golpearlo con la pelota.  
>-¿Qué mierda? ¿Kenny? Hijo de perra…- se enojo kyle<br>-Lo siento, pero si te distraes, pierdes.-Levante los hombros en señal de que me valía un comino lo enojado que se puso-Es una regla básica, mi querido pelirrojo- El bufo, pasando su enojo, sabia que tenia razón asi que salio del lugar para ver el juego desde los asientos.  
>-VENGANZA, PERRA- escuche ese grito detrás de mi, y vi solo la boina de Wendy en el piso mientras esta se sujetaba su ojo tratando de no llorar por su orgullo.<p>

Wendy fue eliminada y Stan vio eso y se enojó como raras veces lo hace y grito desde el otro extremo:  
>-HIJO DE PUTA!¿ CÓMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMARLA?- por lo que lanzó su bola a Cartman, pero ese gordo dejo caer su pelota y atrapó la otra haciendo con que Stan fuese eliminado del juego.<p>

Todos mirábamos tal escena donde Stan murmuraba cosas levantando a Wendy, estábamos tan concentrados en ese escena que nunca vimos a butters, solo supimos cuando el gordo se fue por culpa del pequeño.  
>Pero cartman lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente, claro, butters continuaba en el juego ya que eso era ilegal.<br>Stan, después de regresar, ya con su paciencia al limite por presenciar eso, no se contuvo y enojado lo comenzó a golpear una y otra vez, una paliza que todos animábamos, hasta los maestros.  
>Para ser sinceros, era la primera vez que veía a Stan tan enojado y era un recordatorio; nunca hagas enojar a Stan por que pierde toda cordura.<br>Quiero decir, el gordo no solo termino con los ojos negros y la nariz rota, no señores, termino sangrando de la boca, perdiendo algunos dientes, y con algunos raspones, ni que se diga de su espalda que sufría cada azote.  
>Todo se detuvo por que los maestros tuvieron piedad de Eric, que separaron a Stan del gordo, y este se fue a sentar junto a su novia y su mejor amigo que lo miraban felices.<br>-¡Yo debía golpear su culo!- Chillo Kyle cruzándose de brazos en señal de indignación, que no le resulto por su enorme sonrisa dedicada a su amigo

Ya entre los últimos cuatro, volviendo al juego, yo solo tenia de objetivo a Bebe, la debía derribar o matar, fue cuando la vi y le sonreí.  
>-Hello, bitch- me hablo en ingles para despistarme y arrojarme la pelota, pero no funciono ya que la esquive, lo volvió a hacer como 5 veces mas, pero esas 5 veces yo la esquive como un maestro.<p>

- No me puede atrapar- Grite feliz, grave error por cierto.  
>-¿Ah, si?- ella saco un arma y me disparo, solo sentí como la bala atravesaba mi cabeza para después sentir el golpe de la pelota que indicaba estar fuera, seguido de los gritos de mis dos amigos.<p>

Me fui al infierno, por lo que no supe que cojones pasaba en la tierra, una cosa es segura, yo no gane el maldito juego de quemados.

Fue un rato cuando note que la puerta al infierno se vuelve a abrir y de esta pasa la rubia.  
>-¿Qué demonios?- la mire y ella me sonríe<br>-Pues…no seas un mal perdedor, yo gane limpiamente.- Me dijo, y yo me cruce de brazos.  
>-Entonces…¿POR QUÉ ME MATASTE?- hable, con indignación<br>-Pensé que sería divertido, además quería mostrarle mi casa aquí- me respondió con su mirada picara.

-Aún así no tenías que matarme, cuando nosotros revivamos, voy a matarte- la amenacé sin misericordia alguna

-No me vas a matar.- afirmo y la mire con seriedad - De todos modos, vamos a mí casa- dijo cambiando el tema de conversación y yo solo la seguí con, cuando llegamos ella abrió la puerta y entramos, de lo mas común.  
>-Es bonita…bastante bonita.- susurre con sorpresa, no esperaba una casa asi, en el infierno.<br>-Sí, lo es.- Ella me afirmo quitándose los zapatos y las medias que siempre usaba, yo trague saliva ante ese acto.  
>Puso sus pies en su alfombra, fue cuando me di cuenta de algo, bebe, en verdad resultaba ser una chica preciosa, no solo en su atractivo físico, también en el fondo, era divertida de muchas maneras, y lo e descubierto en tan solo dos días, pero ella me miraba y me incomode un poco.<br>-¡Esta alfombra es increíble!- hable, para que no se notaran mis pensamientos y ella me sonrió.  
>-Sí lo es, vamos, quítate los zapatos y las calcetas para que la sientas. Te juro que no muerdo.-Me invito y rei<br>-Supongo que no- Después de sacarme los zapatos me senté a su lado y hundí mis pies en esa majestuosa alfombra.  
>-Se siente bien ¿No?- me miro con una sonrisa brillante.<br>-¿Bien? Creo que se siente increíble.- Susurre, perdiéndome en la sensación de mis pies.  
>-Sólo se puede conseguir esta alfombra, en el infierno, el cielo no tiene nada.- me presumió un poco y yo rei ante eso, sonó como un comercial de compra TV<p>

-¡Wow! Tú y yo somos los únicos de nuestros amigos que pueden sentir esta alfombra…es de esperar ya que nadie muere tan joven- musite con pena al recordar ese echo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Por cierto, cómo vas a matarme?- Cuestiono, gracias a dios, ya se había vuelto algo raro hablar solo de una alfombra…  
>¡AUN QUE SE SENTÍA GENIAL!<p>

-Te cortare en pedazos- Respondí con simpleza, suspirando por la sensación de mi pies.  
>-Eso suena impresionante- comento fascinada, aun que debía decirle que seria doloroso…que va, después lo descubrirá.<br>-¿ Por qué no te vas a la cama conmigo? – me miro y trague saliva.  
>Una cosa era estar con ella en la suave y linda alfombra y otra era la cama.<br>-Eso suena muy bien- Afirme y nos subimos a esta, también era cómoda pero intentaba seguir poniendo atención a mi sensual acompañante, digo, a bebe, si a mi acompañante bebe.  
>-Emm…y tu no te cansas, ya sabes…- la observe confundida -¿De morir todo el tiempo?-<p>

-A veces, pero en otras ocasiones me encanta venir al infierno y visitar el padres de Damien. ¡Demonios! Incluso vi a la Sra. Ellen, ella encontró un amante en el infierno. Así que al menos ella está feliz, tal vez Wendy hizo una cosa bien.- Conteste con sinceridad, es cierto, aveces me encanta morir, mas cuando hay exámenes, asi me da mas tiempo de pensar como carajos puedo hacer trampa.

-¿Enserio? yo me sentía mal por ella, pero es bueno escuchar eso- me sonrió

Entonces pensé en una duda que tenia desde hace mucho tiempo  
>-Quiero preguntarte, ¿Por qué te metiste con Clyde, sabiendo que te mató una vez?- cuestione sin dudar.<br>-Bueno, ¿Por qué estás conmigo?, yo acabé te matarte, ¿Sabes? – se rio, ante ese echo que acababa de comprender.

-Sí, maldita pregunta estúpida- me sonroje un poco pero también me rei con ella, ya después de calmarnos ella se aclaro la garganta.

-Me gusta el chico, pero él y yo no ya nos llevamos bien , yo estaba buscando a alguien menos aburrido, y ese tipo me aburre hasta las lágrimas.- dijo seriamente, pobre Clyde, si el escuchara eso lloraría de nuevo.  
>-¿Qué clase de persona buscas?- Pregunte curioso, no sabia de donde salio eso, solo quería saberlo, supongo.<br>-Estoy buscando a alguien que sea pervertido, que ame a mis grandes tetas- Respondio, pero para cuando me di cuenta, ya solo miraba su pecho, un pecho bastante grande…  
>-Yo soy un pervertido- Respondí sin descuidos, no era un secreto ni nada de eso, creo que era incluso mas normal verme con un Play boy en la mano que con un libro de texto.<br>-Lo sé- Para cuando me di cuenta ella tenia su pie rozando el mio, mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de mi  
>-He estado esperando conseguir ponerte en esta posición durante mucho tiempo, ahora voy a tenerte, finalmente- La escuche decir para que después me diera un beso en la mejilla, apenas reaccione para cuando ella se puso encima de mi, me quito la capucha.<br>-¿¡Eh!? Oye, ¿¡Que está pasando!?- Trataba de asimilar cada palabra que salio de su boca.  
>-No te hagas el tonto, te quiero Kenny.<br>Necesito tu cuerpo sexy. Te he querido desde hace mucho tiempo.-  
>Me beso en los labios y yo me sorprendí.<br>-¡Wow! No necesitas de ningún concierto de Jonas Brothers, ¿no?- Quería afirmar eso.  
>-No, no necesito. También me di cuenta de que ya que estamos muertos en el momento, vamos a tener sexo ahora que estamos muertos, luego no voy a tener la oportunidad de quedarme embarazada en el sexo, porque los muertos no pueden originar la vida- habló Bebe de algo que yo en todo el tiempo ignore .<br>-Es un buen pensamiento, vamos a hacerlo- fue cuando yo me puse encima de ella y con cuidado le quitaba la ropa y viceversa, nos besamos y exploramos el cuerpo ajeno con cuidado y en otras con algo de bestialidad.  
>Creo que fue la mejor noche que e tenido muerto, es que, con un demonio, ella estaba increíble.<br>Escuchar como gemía mi nombre suplicando por mas, oh! Señor, lo lamento mucho, pero creo que jama ire al cielo de nuevo.  
>Después de todo, el como ella dejaba que yo la tocara, examinando con cuidado cada curva de su cuerpo, dejando que pasara mis manos por esa piel de porcelana, que apreciara sus senos de todas las formas posibles.<br>Unos senos hermosos, que lamí, mordí, chupe, toque, apreté, observe, me deleite…por si fuera poco, con esos senos ella me realizo una chaqueta rusa…¿Si saben que quiero decir? Va, que importa, las embestidas, los besos, las posiciones, los gritos, todo parecía tan perfecto, pero creo que en verdad, lo mejor fueron esas embestidas, su entrada, fue tan maravilloso, tan indescriptiblemente majestuoso, tanto que nos quedamos en la cama, con la simple cobija que cubría nuestra desnudes. Estando exhaustos después de aquellas cosas inolvidable que no dudare en repetir en el futuro.  
>- Wow, eres increíble, incluso muerta…-Comente suspirando, mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba con ternura su hermoso cabello, que termino siendo un desastre total.<br>-Lo sé, pero tu también eres tan impresionante, ¡wow!- respondió Bebe, que se recargaba en mi pecho y trazaba círculos con su dedo.  
>-¿Sabes lo que es curioso? – pregunte y ella dio un sonido en forma de pregunta -Es que la última vez que tuve contacto sexual, morí- termine de decir, y era cierto, estúpida Tammy, desde esa vez odie al maldito ratón mickey.<br>- No me sorprendería- Se rio sin descuido y yo la imite, para después descansar un poco.  
>Al otro día, nos vestimos, y volvemos a la vida, lo mas común para mi, creo.<p>

Después de eso, en mi casa, tome la motosierra de mi padre y la guarde en mi mochila, cumpliría mi palabra sin dudar.  
>Partí a la escuela y detrás de mi la vi, a la hermosa bebe.<br>-¡Prepárate para morir de nuevo!- la arrincone, sacando la motosierra, dejando sin aliento a todos.  
>-¿Pero que coño, Kenny?- Pregunto Stan mientras kyle trata de asimilar la escena y cartman dice que era hora que alguien matara a esa puta.<br>-¡Awww, eres tan romántico mientras me estás matando!- Exclamo bebe, mientras todos ponían cara de ''¿¡Que carajos!?''  
>después de eso, la mate cortándola en cachitos, ella se quejaba de que dolía mucho y me apurara, pero decidí divertirme un poco, asi que fue lento, todos nos miraban y otros vomitaban.<p>

Cuando las chicas por fin reaccionaron fue gracias a que recién llegaba Wendy la única que reacciono al instante y grito:  
>-¡oh, Dios mio, mato a Bebe!- lo grito con furia e indignación, tal vez por que nadie trato de detenerme en ese acto.<br>-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- Grito Lola con su mirada algo traumada y temblando ligeramente, yo rei divertido, ¿Que acaso eso era tradición?, pero mi diversión no duro tanto ya que Milli sugirió matarme y lola con el resto estuvieron de acuerdo.  
>Carajo, tenia que llegar Wendy a quitarles su shock, con la frase de Stan.<p>

Trate de huir pero fue inútil, mas cuando tienes a la loca de Wendy siguiéndote por toda la escuela y a tus amigos que tratan de detenerla de manera inútil y obeso que solo se rie.  
>Cuando me capturo la pelinegra dijo con mucha furia me miro<br>-¿¡Listo para morir, perra!?.- me cuestiono y levante los hombros en señal de que no me importaba, aun que carajo, seguro seria doloroso.  
>Wendy y Lola cogieron el coche de su padres y me ataron a mitad de la calle, fue cuando entonces Wendy subio al coche de sus padre, y grito con la mayor furia posible<br>-¡ES MEJOR QUE PIDAS DISCULPAS A BEBE EN EL INFIERNO!-.

-Está bien- le sonreí, cosa que aumento la furia a Wendy, quien en seguida me atropello con el coche, aplastándome y matándome de inmediato.

Solo escuche cuando stan dijo:  
>-¡oh Dios mio, mi novia mato a Kenny!- con un sonido de incredulidad.<br>-¡Hija de puta!...o ¿perras? N-no se que decir, sinceramente.- con kyle tratando de comprender que acababa de suceder.

Me reuni con Bebe en el infierno, ella me sonrio con picaría y después de que le contara la carrera que tuve que correr la observe  
>-¿Estas lista para otra ronda como la de ayer?- Le sonreí juntándome mas a ella<br>-¡Es mejor que lo creas!- Se abalanzo sobre mi, y otra vez, la misma sección de sexo como la de ayer  
>¿Es necesario describirlo? No lose, pero aun asi lo are, por que su cuerpo es tan perfecto que ahora mismo tengo la necesidad de describir como noto nuevas cosas de este, como por ejemplo el lunar que tiene detrás de la oreja, el cual note cuando se la lamí mientras masajeaba con cuidado y fervor sus hermosas piernas, recorriéndolas de arriba abajo llegando a su entrada, que con mis dedos explore de tantas formas diferentes, o como note que tiene una marca de nacimiento en sus manos, las cuales me tocaron de formas expertas, incluso les dire que vi una pequeña mancha en sus pechos, la ultima vez no la vi, pero ahora si la note mientras apreciaba como gemia con su melodiosa voz mi nombre y se retorcía de placer debajo de mi, creo que lo único que queda decir es que la nueva posición que isimos fue la del 69 ¿La conocen? Va, que importa.<br>fue maravilloso, y punto.

-¡Hey, nena!.- la llame después de toda la aventura, necesitábamos descansar aun después de todo  
>- Creo que debemos de dejar de matarnos mutuamente- susurre<br>y Bebe, me respondió con su linda sonrisa dibujada en su angelicales (¿o demoníacos?) labios:  
>-Estoy de acuerdo, me gusta venir aquí, pero a pesar de todo, incluso de saber que volveremos…yo no quiero matarte de nuevo.- me confeso y yo le di un beso en la frente.<br>-Entonces es un acuerdo.- asegure con seguridad y ella me miro con un débil sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
>-Entonces, ¿Quieres vivir aquí, cuando seamos más viejos?- Me pregunto y yo la mire incrédulo, con sorpresa y diversión a la vez.<br>-¿Quieres decir quedarnos aquí, ya que estamos muertos?- pregunte, por que dudo que podamos envejecer mucho a este paso.  
>-Sí, se me olvido eso – se rio aun sonrojada pero la diversión no nos duro mucho por que escuchamos un ruido y vi a pip en una esquina.<br>-¡Pip! ¿¡Que carajos estás haciendo!?- tape a bebe, si algo tenia de malo es que era muy territorial, ahora bebe era parte de mi territorio.

-Lo siento, no puedo resistir-se disculpo Pip. –Aun que es bueno verte de nuevo, Kenny- me sonrió y juro que casi me doy un golpe en la frente por lo tonto que sonaba eso.

-¡Sí, sí, es muy lindo verte también, ahora sal de aquí!- grite ya un poco enojado  
>-Oh, de acuerdo, entonces, nos veremos después- y vi como se iva, fue tan extraño.<br>Después de eso mire a Bebe  
>-Ahora que tenemos este idiota fuera, qué te parece si tenemos otra ronda- Pregunte con lujuria solo esperando a la respuesta de mi hermosísima musa.<p>

-Oh, eso suena bien- me respondió de forma lujuriosa, no describiré lo que sucedió, quiero decir, ya seria algo enfermo hacerlo, aun mas por que ¿Qué tal si se pajean con eso?  
>¡oh! Por dios, no permitiré que se pajen con mi hermosa bebe, ya tienen otra descripción mas arriba.<p>

Al siguiente dia, volvimos a la vida, pero me di cuenta de algo, ya nada será como siempre lo fue, ya sabemos un secreto profundo mutuo y ahora tendremos otro vinculo, aun que debo admitir que el asunto de no poder morir no está tan mal ahora, teniendo en cuenta la bonita alfombra, la hermosa casa del infierno, el sexo sin preocupaciones y aun mas importante, una acompañante para pasar el rato.

FIN 

* * *

><p><strong>Pues, eso es todo, de nuevo muchas gracias a Coyote por dejarme volver a escribir la historia de dos inmortales y a todos los que se acercaron a leer, muchas gracias. <strong>


End file.
